Musical Knock Offs
by Kidate
Summary: Something I took out of my crossover fic, 'cause I like it, but it doesn't fit, Enjoy! Rated for musical stuff with cursing aka the music of our age and pure insanity.


**Musical Knock Offs**

_Missing moment from ISYWTH (my crossover fic)_

_By: Drgn Prncss_

_Chappy one_

"Ashura, close your mouth. It's disturbing." Aurora scolded Ash, as he continued to attempt to eat and talk at the same time. Ash ignored her, making almost indistinguishable mumbles, and moving his hands in wide movements. "I give up." She said, throwing her hands up and looking up. What was meant as a mocking gesture merely distracted her, as she watched the thunderstorm brewing. They were dry though. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Ash, and Aurora were all seated in the Great Hall, trying to figure out the 'great surprise' that was going to be announced today.

"Knowing Dumbledore, it's most likely something interesting, and very magical." Hermione said, waving her fork in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "Maybe we're having a dueling tournament."

"Maybe we're having a really big Quidditch match!" Ron said happily, practically starry-eyed at the thought. While Quidditch was a favorite sport of Harry, Ginny and Ash, all stared at Ron with 'calm-down-already' expressions firmly plastered on.

"Maybe…maybe it's something non-magical. Professor Dumbledore is always going on about 'Building the bridge between the magical and the non-magical' or something like that. It would be a great opportunity. Plus, the wizard-born wouldn't have an obvious advantage in it." Ash said, stopping his chatter and focusing on the staff table.

As the others stopped to consider this, Dumbledore himself stood up. "Hello all." He said, instantly stopping all conversation (in a way Ash was STILL sure was due to a spell- it just wasn't natural, after all). Now, I'd like to ask if you'd all had a good dinner, but I'm sure you want me to tell you about the upcoming surprise." Dumbledore chuckled at the choruses of 'Yeah!' and 'Let's hear it!' "You see, I think that, in this time of war, it is the best time to begin relationships with those we would not in another case. I am speaking of the relationship between wizards and muggles. To help such a thing exist, in comes the surprise. We will be having…a singing competition. With muggle music."

For a long moment, there was merely silence. The pureblooded jerks of Slytherin, so dubbed by Ashura, were in a horrified silence. The rest were just stunned, then…

"WHOOP! DANCE PAR-TEY!" Aurora yelled, jumping up from her seat. She danced in the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and surprised everyone by going into a run, jumping up, flipping, and landing in her seat, only to loose balance on fall out of her chair. Ash, along with several others, rolled their eyes at her dramatics.

Aurora's loud and somewhat obnoxious voice had broken the hypothetical 'silencio'. Talking erupted in the Great Hall, as friends started talking to each other, out of horror, amazement, and excitement.

"Attention please!" Dumbledore said. He wasnot yelling, and no apparent spell had been used, but his voice still boomed over the students. "I'm glad to see everyone so excited about this. Now, the rules are that the songs must be muggle, be somewhat respectable, and be of this era. We will also need a host to announce the singers. Tryouts will be held in two days. I hope you enjoy this look into muggle life." He concluded, and sat down, completely ignoring the 'this-is-your-most-insane-idea-yet' look from Professor Snape.

"That's mine!" Aurora cried, jumping up and down at the idea of being emcee. She looked around at the others- Ron looked like he was confused- giving away that he had no idea what song to choose. Ginny looked excited, as did Ash. Hermione looked enthusiastic and curious, most likely about the songs wizards would choose. Harry looked a bit freaked out- he knew that he was going to be forced into this by one Aurora Ketchum, but didn't really want to. Aurora smirked in an almost evil way. "Potter-san! Onii-chan! I've got great songs for youuuuu!" Aurora sang happily. The two in question groaned.

"Yeah, let's hear it." Ron said, leaning over, and sticking his hand right into the mashed potatoes. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Not telling. Surprise. But you two WILL do it, or you'll wish you'd never met 'Aurora the Terrifying'." The red head with the highlights (Aurora- she has her bangs dyed black, and her tips bleached) proclaimed, raising her eyebrows inwhat was supposed to be a threatning manner. She failed horriblely.Both boys, despite her threat, knew better than to belive her.

"Okay- let's go to the dorms- before that psycho fan club of yours comes along." Ash said, poking Harry's shoulder playfully.

Harry snorted. "What about yours?"But hegot up, giving a slightly scarred glance behind him –just in case- and the other's followed him up towards the dorm. They could worry about the large amounts of embaressment soon to come and if their homework would- once again- cause a long night.

A/N: Okay, this is a knock-off of my crossover fic. I wanted to put this in, but it just wouldn't work in the actual story. So…here you go. Thanks to all my reviewers, and just as a note, Shadow Fighters is on a bit on hold- I have no clue where to go with it. I should really start planning my fics out better, instead of just a vague outline- Whatever. Toodles!

DP

And Kida-chan, who's trying to figure out what to do with Shadow Fighters, if anything.


End file.
